Cervical spine plates are commonly used in anterior cervical spine fusion operations to stabilize the spine while the fusion heals. The typical surgical sequence is to perform an anterior cervical discectomy, followed by placement of a structural bone graft or cage with bone graft into the disk space for the fusion. This is followed by placement of an anterior cervical plate, and screws are used to attach the plate to the vertebral bodies above and below the disk space into which the graft/cage was placed.